The Girl from Across the Emerald Ocean
by LadyKnight Miakoda
Summary: This is about when Yuki and Shinko go to Tortall. I revised chapter 2, so please reread it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, Tamora Pierce's characters or anything else.**

**A/N: Please review. Let me know if you like the story.**

* * *

"Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru," one of the servants told her. "Princess Shinkokami wishes to speak to you." The servant bowed. Yuki followed the girl to where Shinko waited in her garden. The servant bowed deeply to Shinko and left. Yuki bowed and sat next to Shinko.

"Yuki, I have news for you." said Shinko "I am going to Tortall to marry Prince Roald. You and Lady Haname will be coming with me to stay in Tortall if you agree. Would you come to Tortall with me?"

"I will be honored to accompany you, Shinko." said Yuki. Yuki and Shinko talked about going to Tortall. "I believe Keladry of Mindelan will be at the palace."

"I doubt she will remember me." Shinko said. The conversation turned away from Kel. "Care to have a match with our glaives?" The two retrieved their glaives and started a practice match. They both went their separate ways to prepare for dinner. At dinner it was announced that Princess Shinkokami would be going to Tortall to marry Prince Roald.

Yuki went back to her family's rooms after dinner. Her older sister was sitting with their mother. Yuki was invited to join them. Yuki listened to them speak about poetry and arranging flowers. Yuki excused herself and went to bed.

In the weeks that followed Yuki helped Shinko prepare to go to Tortall. Yuki could tell the Princess was worried about going to Tortall though Shinko would have never expressed it. Yuki was amused by the process of putting a delegation together. Time flew by and soon Shinko, Haname and Yuki were sitting in a carriage on the way to the port.

Shinko would have them stop at every temple to burn offerings for her fortune. Shinko had previously been engaged to a man with a wicked mother. Yuki helped Shinko adjust to the boat. They practiced their common, which they had been learning.

In the morning Yuki would eat breakfast and then read part of a book. After lunch she would try to practice her glaive and talk with Shinko and Haname. They would eat dinner together and then Yuki and Shinko would speak quietly in Shinko's room. Shinko and Yuki would admit their worries about Tortall to each other, knowing that the other would never tell.

"Do you think Roald will like me?" Shinko would ask Yuki.

"He would be a fool not to." Yuki would reply. Yuki spent most of her week like this until the last day when one of the sailors came and told her that they would be reaching land. Yuki put on a yellow and pink kimono. Shinko was wearing a red and purple kimono. They were introduced to the group waiting to receive them.

Most of Yuki's fears and worries disappeared when she saw how nicely everyone treated her. They rode to Corus. Yuki, Shinko and Haname met with Queen Thayet who had wanted to meet her future daughter-in-law. The Queen was very kind, and she was also more beautiful than the stories Yuki had heard said.

The day after they arrived in Corus, at dinner, Yuki went to search out Kel. She had been directed to the pages' and squires' mess hall. When she walked in she felt all their eyes on her. She spotted Kel and her friends around her. Some had red hair. Some had green eyes. Some had black hair. Yuki walked up to the dais and asked for Keladry of Mindelan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize as Tamora Pierce's work, characters, places or anything else.**

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Kel was surprised to see that Cricket was really Princess Shinkokami. Yuki met a lot of Kel's friends, including Neal. Later that week, Yuki looked in the mirror. Shinko was sitting behind her helping her pick which dress to wear. Yuki currently had a green kimono with blue flowers on it.

"Or should I wear a Tortallan dress?" asked Yuki. Yuki would have to borrow one from Kel if she did. Yuki was going to be attending the mage party with Neal. Kel had thought it would be good for Yuki to have someone to go with.

"You should wear this one." Shinko advised. Yuki looked in the mirror again and agreed. Yuki walked out of the room. She walked down to one of the practice courts, where Thayet was watching the rider trainees.

"Oh, Lady Yukimi, can I ask a favor from you?" asked Thayet. Yuki nodded, and then Thayet continued. "Would you teach me to use a glaive?"

"Of course, Your Highness." said Yuki. "When would you like to start?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" suggested Thayet.

"That sounds good. How about at dawn?" said Yuki. They finished their conversation. Yuki asked Shinko, Haname and Kel's mother if they would join them for practice. Yuki wandered around the palace until dinner.

The next day Yuki woke before dawn to get ready for practice. She met the Queen, Shinko, Haname and Ilane at the practice courts. They showed Thayet how to hold the glaive and a basic pattern dance for her to complete. Yuki practiced with and talked to Shinko and Haname. After they finished practicing they agreed to meet the following morning.

"I'll see you in a little while." said Shinko as they left. Yuki went to the stables to see the horses. Yuki rode one of the palace horses to a clearing. She stayed in the snow for a while but rode back in time for lunch.

Yuki got dressed and Shinko helped her with her hair and make up for the party. Shinko reassured Yuki, who hadn't wanted to go to the party at first, that she would have fun. She heard a knock on her door. Yuki went and opened it up.

"You look lovely today, Lady Yukimi." Neal told her bowing. He was wearing black breeches and a green tunic.

"Thank you, Neal. You may call me Yuki." She said. She walked with Neal to the party. Neal talked to her while they walked. There were many people at the party. Yuki met many of the great mages in Tortall, including Numair and Daine. Yuki danced the first dance with Neal. Yuki could say she was very good at all the Yamani dances, but she had still been struggling with some Tortallan dances.

"I'm sorry" she said again after she stepped on Neal's foot.

"I apologize for my feet getting in your way." Neal would say being as dramatic as ever. After they finished the dance Neal asked "Would you like something to drink?" He retrieved a glass of punch for Yuki and one for himself.

"Thank you, Neal." She told him. Yuki danced with most of the mages she had met there. Daine inquired Yuki about how she was enjoying Tortall. She sat down next to Neal.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked her. Yuki nodded.

"It is very enjoyable." Yuki answered. Yuki and Neal talked and danced. The end of the party soon came. Neal escorted her back to her room. He kissed her hand before he bid her goodnight.

"Good night," said Yuki. Yuki went inside her room and washed the makeup off her face. She changed into sleeping clothes and undid her hair. Yuki fell asleep after an enjoyable day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall, Tamora Pierce's characters or anything else.**

**A/N: Please review. Let me know if you like the story.**

* * *

The next morning Shinko grilled Yuki about the night before while they were at morning practice.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" was the first question.

"Yes, I did." Yuki answered. Shinko asked her more questions. The group finished practice. Yuki bathed and hurried to meet Shinko who had plans for the day. Shinko was waiting for her by one of the gates with a small group of guards.

"Are you ready?" Shinko asked her."I was not permitted out without them." She motioned to the guards. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, I am ready." Yuki said. Though the group of Yamani delegates had ridden through Corus, they had not had the opportunity to actually look at all the stores. The two friends walked down into the city.

"It's so different." said Yuki, awed on the inside.

"Let's go look over there" said Shinko, pulling Yuki along. Yuki and Shinko looked through books about every subject imaginable. They saw jewelry and silks. Yuki and Shinko both sampled some of the Corus's market's foods. Yuki saw a dress shop. She and Shinko entered.

"Hello Princess Shinkokami and Lady Yuki" Lalasa said curtsying. Yuki inspected every inch of Lalasa's shop. They talked to each other for a while. Yuki and Shinko finally left Lalasa's shop when business became busy. Yuki and Shinko both saw the houses, some were big and some were in need of a lot of work. Yuki and Shinko sat together on the edge of the fountain. The afternoon went much like the morning.

Yuki and Shinko found a book shop. There were books on everything. Shinko looked at one on immortals while Yuki looked at one on the Yamani Islands. Yuki showed Shinko the hilarious misinterpretations on their native culture.

"The book that Kel's father wrote is much better than this one." Yuki said. "I don't think that this person has ever been to the Islands." Shinko agreed. When they left the book shop, they looked at a few more stores.

Shinko and Yuki talked while walking back to the palace.

"It is amazing how different and the same Corus is to our markets." Shinko said. They walked through the palace district, and they looked at the temples. There was one for every god and goddess you could think of. Shinko and Yuki saw the guardswomen standing at the edge of the Goddess's temple property. When they got back to the palace it was almost time for dinner.

They ate quietly in the Nobles' Dinner Hall. Lady Haname ate with them. She asked them about their adventures in the city. After dinner Yuki and Shinko gathered their friends that they had taught how to play fan toss. Kel wasn't able to come because of lessons. Yuki and Shinko played until everyone departed for the night.

Yuki fell asleep quickly. She dreamed of her new life in Tortall. She was no longer a stranger.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the end. Again please review.**


End file.
